The Sun was Shining
by jonadark
Summary: Hermione is faced with a horror no child should live through, but soon she sees that her 'family' was more than it seemed...Harry knows something is wrong, yet he and Ron can not find Hermione. It is as if she dissapeared...untill school starts, and Harry


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the characters….

**A/N:** This is my first try at a HP…please review and tell me what you think…

**Summary: **At the end of their fifth year Harry, Ron, and Hermione think everything's going just great…but as summer vacation starts, they find out that this isn't so. Hermione loses those closest to her and finds out things about her that are for the better and for the worst. Which include the trio's worst enemy, and a destiny that is a step ahead of them all. HG/DM and much more

* * *

The Sun was Shining  
By Jona**Dark**

The summer was just getting started. School was going well, and the world, was gleaming. Hermione closed her eyes as she rested her head against the bed's pillow, her head turned to look out the window. It wasn't raining, and for that she was grateful. When it was raining. Everything went wrong.

But today the sun was shining, the window, which had a sprinkle of rain on it from when they had swung through London, was glistening.

The scenes moved fast, a blur, a hop, and skip, as the Night-bus took detours across lakes and highways. _I like the muggle world, but the magical one is so much more interesting. _Just then the Night-bus squeezed between two tractor-trailers. _Where else?_ Hermione smiled.

She tried to think of all the things she'd do on her summer vacation. _I've got Potions, and Muggle studies, but…_ sometimes doing homework just didn't appeal to her anymore.

_Comes from hanging around Harry and Ron._ It made her laugh. They always made her laugh, whether she showed it or not. They were amusing. The pair of them. _I'm lucky to have such good friends. Even if I am, what everyone says…a worthless know-it-all._

This dampened her mood and brought back memories of the last day of school. It hurt sometimes, and she hated to admit, even when it was a Slytherin who called her such. _And much more._ It was amazing that such a vile creature could hurt her so much…even if it was the slime ball Malfoy.

"Next stop, Dublin!" she heard the conductor's voice over the megaphone.

_Almost home._ She sighed. _Well, not really. _Her parents had moved during her third year at Hogwarts. _The year I slugged Malfoy in the face._ She remembered with great satisfaction. Now it was the end of her fifth year and she had a whole summer ahead of her. New home, new people…_maybe, just maybe, someone will finally see me as more than a know-it-all…

* * *

_

"Eh, Harry, come on, toss me the ball!" Ron screamed and almost fell off the broom as Harry hurled the ball at him.

Harry concentrated hard as he zoomed past Fred and George. They were up four points. But that wasn't going to last long.

George cut off Ron sending him into the ground below. "Happy landings!" he shouted at his brother as he passed the ball to Fred.

Ron tumbled off the broom and got a mouthful of dirt. _Yummy… So this is how they're gonna play, eh…_ Hopping back on his broom he leaned forward, gaining speed, and collided with Fred, sending them both hurtling to the ground.

Harry swooped underneath Fred and grabbed the ball. He avoided a headlong collision with George and dunked the ball through the hoop attached to the top of the ten-foot pine that grew beside the Weasley's home.

Letting out a whoop of victory, Harry did a lap around the forest. The Weasley's style of basketball was a lot more exciting than the muggle version he'd grown up with.

"Ah!" cried George. "That's just beginners luck. You couldn't do that again."

"Yeah…that was just fortunate, a fluke." Fred said as he dusted himself off, giving Ron a shove back to the ground.

Harry grinned. "Care for a rematch?" he challenged.

"Nah." Fred said slyly as he moved closer to Ron, who was shaking the dirt from his tattered jacket.

Harry saw George move in too, and knew just what the twins were up to, but was too late as he issued a warning to Ron._ So that's their idea of wrestling?_ Harry thought and cringed as Ron took in another mouthful of dirt._ I guess this is what they call brotherly love.

* * *

_

The neighborhood her parents had chosen was full of large houses. _Like mansions_ she thought_ but the trees are what make them so wonderful. _Each of the estates had old, gnarled trees overgrown with vines that stretched over wrought iron gates. It made her smile. _Of course, it's nothing like that Slytherin's mansion. _Recalling the book she'd read during the year, Magical Nobility- The Rise and Fall of Bloodlines.

Hermione had no idea what had made her pick it up. She was a muggle born after all, and most of the 'Nobles' looked down their noses at her kind. _And I had no idea that they considered the Malfoy's noble? Hell, that's just wrong._

Looking back though, she should have known that the Malfoy family would have been associated with such a book being Purebloods. _And it was a good book. And_ she had to admit_ so was the section on the Malfoys'._

The section in the book that had focused on the Malfoy bloodline had been short, which had sent a savage pleasure through her. But it had also made Hermione savagely jealous. _If only for a moment. _The several paragraphs on the Malfoys' had been accompanied by a large, colored photo of the Malfoy Mansion and the surrounding grounds.

_And I'll admit it. That is one nice house._ The old mansion resembled some of the colonial mansions she had seen on her trip to America. It boasted four floors, _not counting basement and attic, _and its many balconies were supported by large, carved pillars. It was definitely a dream house. _Too bad its owners are death-eaters._

She shook her head and paid the driver, as she got off in front of her new home. To any muggle who happened to look out their window, they would have seen a girl getting out of a cab, rather than a three-story bus, which had appeared out of nowhere.

A large hedge surrounded the front of the house and the path was blocked by an iron gate. Hermione hated to admit that such things meant something to her. _They aren't practical…but they are romantic. _Something no one at Hogwarts would understand. _Especially Harry or Ron._

She let her fingers trail over the worn iron as she opened it and was pleased at the soft creaking, as the gate swung closed. The walkway was brick and she could tell her mother had been tending to the gardens. _Mom loves gardens._ That had to be one of the motives for the move. Their place in the city had not had even a patch of grass…nor had there been one for a twenty-mile radius.

Hermione dragged her luggage behind her, Crookshanks was trotting beside her in his bowlegged gait. _Why aren't mom and dad coming out?_ She shrugged. _They probably just didn't here the bus. I've got so much to tell them._

Walking into the parlor she left her luggage at the door and called out. "Mom! Dad! I'm home."

She could smell coffee and headed for the kitchen, ready to give her parents a large hug. _I miss them more than I realize. _Every time she came home from school she would realize how much she missed them.

At the kitchen table sat two figures. Neither were her parents. Their dark blue uniforms and badges had her breath catching in her throat. Her heart pounded with dread.

"Hermione Granger?" _Oh god._ Hermione nodded, she couldn't speak. "I'm sorry miss, your parents…" the officer didn't get to finish. _The sun was shining…_Hermione collapsed.

Crookshanks rubbed his head against hers. The only comfort he could give.

She could hear the cops, they were behind her, talking softly. She smelled the sickening smell of old coffee. Hermione didn't try to think about it all being a mistake. She knew it wasn't. Her head rested against a pillow, she could feel a warm and sleeping Crookshanks by her side. She stroked his fur absently. Listening to the cops conversation.

"Only one place she could go. We'll have to put her in an Ward." Someone mumbled something she couldn't make out.

"Yes, I know, I know. Very tragic. But we haven't been able to find any other family. No aunts, or uncles."

"What? You found someone. Who? A relative?"

Hermione listened intently. Her parents didn't have any relatives, none living anyway. _Or any that I was told of._

The phone rang. One of the officers answered it. She could hear him agreeing with the caller. "Yes. Yes sir. We have identified them. Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Granger both. Yes. Their daughter. Yes. I do believe so. Thank you for calling. Yes. We will most likely."

The officer put the phone back into its cradle.

"So I guess we won't have to put her in the Ward?" asked one of the officers. Hermione sighed. _But who?_ She thought.

"No. No. They'll take her in. Actually, they demanded that we take her to the estate. We can't argue with them."

"Are they family?"

Hermione listened closely. Her heart hurt. She didn't want to go to an orphanage. She wanted her mother. She wanted her father. She wanted…._everything to go back to how it was._

"Sort of. But they are the closest thing to family she has left." She could hear one of them sigh.

"All right. Well, I'll tell her." She sat up, waiting for them, when they entered she saw the smiles they had on to comfort her.

"Hermione. We have some…" he trailed off for a minute. "Some family who want to take you in."

"I didn't know that I had any other family." Hermione watched the cop's hands. They were clasped tightly together, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

He ignored her reply and continued on. "In fact, they don't even want us to wait until tomorrow to bring you over. It seems they want you to come right now. Well, that's more or less what they said." He leaned forward.

"If you're too upset, though, we can make other arrangements." He almost looked hopeful.

Hermione considered it. "No. I think I'll be okay. I'll go." _To see who my supposed 'family' is._

The cop nodded his head. "Well, I suppose your all packed." He motioned to the bags that had been set beside the door.

"Yea." Hermione sighed. "I never got the chance to unpack."

* * *

Harry tossed and turned, his dream was unfolding.

The hallway looked familiar, he couldn't remember where he'd seen it before. He turned into a room. Three high backed chairs were turned away from him. The middle was larger than the two to its right and left. He knew that there were people sitting in those chairs…waiting for him.

A large snake slithered past him. Harry backed into the wall. Shadows skirted around the chairs, distorting them. Reality was fading away. Harry cringed as the chairs turned towards him. The shadows were deep and dark, he couldn't see who sat in the chairs. His scar tingled, then seared, white hot heat. He collapsed before the chairs.

"Ah. Now you bow. It was only time. Only time." The voice was cold. But not Voldermort's…it wasn't even male. He cringed. He knew this voice…he knew…he knew….

The figure in the chair closest to him leaned forward.

"No!" Harry screamed. _It can't be. No. No. It can't be…_ His scar seared, he moaned. "No. It can't be. No." he shuddered.

Another figure leaned forward. "No. This can't be." He whispered.

The laugh was hard. It hurt, it hurt. Betrayal hurt so much.

"Oh, but it is."

Harry screamed.

"Harry. Come on Harry, wake up." Ron shook Harry's shoulder. "Man, can you scream." He joked, though the concern showed in his eyes.

Harry couldn't move he just shook. "It wasn't real. It wasn't real." _But my dreams have come true before…_ It was troubling him. Voldermort was involved. He had to be. _My scar only hurts when Voldermort is…_ But that wasn't right. He remembered the first time he'd met Professor Snape. His scar had hurt then too.

"Of course Harry. You were just having a bit of a nightmare, that's all." Ron sat down beside Harry. _The last time he had them, he was almost killed. _"You want to tell me about it?"

Drawing the covers up, Harry closed his eyes. It wasn't possible. No. _It was a dream, nothing more, there's no way._ "No. Sorry I woke you." he turned over and closed his eyes.

Ron got up. "You sure?" he asked.

Harry just grunted. He heard Ron as he crawled back into bed and soon after the loud snoring. But Harry did not go back to sleep.

It was raining outside. He could hear it as it patted at the roof. Silently driving his fears into his heart.

* * *

There wasn't even a twinkling star to light her way, nor give her hope or company. Hermione sat in the back of one of the officers' cars. _Officer Kerr,_ she reminded herself. The road seemed endless, and the rain was harsh. The windshield was cleared, and the methodic swipe of the wipers lulled her into a trance. Leaving her with only her thoughts.

_The sun was shining today. The sun was shining. _She'd come to associate the dark and dreary days with all things that went wrong. _When things go wrong, its always raining. It's always cloudy, gray, and dark. But today…today the sun was out._

Her heart took hold of this and every happy moment in her life moved before her with each pass of the windshield wipers.

She clung to these. Soft tears rolled down her cheeks. _No. I won't do this. _She wiped the tears away. _I won't ever have another day where the sun shines._ Her life was dark. She would hide there. _I need to talk to Ron and Harry. I need them._

She thought briefly of the letter she had sent, secretly, before leaving. She'd told them she urgently needed to speak to them. But now…_I don't need to talk to them…I need them to be here. Wherever here is…_

She couldn't tell where they were. They had long since left the lamp lined streets, and the road was dark, empty except for them. Hermione couldn't handle it anymore. Sleep tugged at her. She needed comfort, and sleep was the only one within reach.

Closing her eyes she leaned against the window, and fell asleep. Alone, in the dark, with the sound of rain, lulling her into a dreamless rest.

"Miss. Miss. There you are." Officer Karr said as he saw her eyes flutter open. _Why does this always happen to the children?_ He looked back down and nodded his head forward. "We're here Miss."

Hermione caught a glimpse of large, threatening gates, and dark, clouded windows. _Where am I?_ The car pulled up and around to the front door.

"Stay here Miss Granger." Officer Karr hopped out of the car and ran up to the door. He knocked heavily on the large, dark doors. They were thick, and his knocks were but thuds. Going back to the car he opened the back passenger door.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Officer Karr smiled at her kindly. "I'll help you with your bags."

Hermione got out of the car, and peered at the house. _It's not a house. It's a mansion._ She gazed in astonishment, but it didn't matter anymore. The rain soaked her clothes and beat at her head. She didn't care. Taking the bag offered to her, she walked up the steps to the door.

The knockers were gargoyles, their faces twisted in pain. _Like my heart. _Hermione thought. Everything was so dark. The whole house, everything, _even me. _

The door opened before Officer Karr could knock again. The woman was tall and slender. Her pale form shimmered in the light from the candle she held. _A bit old fashioned are they. _Hermione sighed.

"Thank you for bringing her officer. Come." The officer bowed. _Whoa. Weird. _Hermione shook her head but followed the woman inside. Her long blonde hair flowed around her, but her eyes were dark and hard. She looked Hermione up and down. "Your nothing like your father. Very well, come." The woman turned and walked up a staircase to her left.

Hermione scrambled to keep up with her, dragging her luggage with her. Misjudging her step she tripped and tumbled down. The woman turned around, disappointment on her face.

"Well, I don't want to be here either." Hermione grumbled, softly and as the woman turned away Hermione was glad she hadn't heard. _Why would they demand that I come tonight if they don't want me?_

At the top of the stairs Hermione followed the woman into a room, where the woman left her. Hermione dropped everything on the floor and felt her way around the room. Finding the bed she collapsed. Ending the dark day in a dark and cold room.

"Miss." Hermione felt herself being shaken gently. She opened her eyes and peered at the hovering figure.

"I'm sorry to wake you miss, but the Mistress has requested you to attend breakfast." Hermione nodded and the maid left.

Windows lined the room, long and crystal clear. Drapes, heavy and black fell to the floor. The furniture, Hermione noticed, was dark too. She looked outside. The sky was clouded, gray. _I never want to see the sun again. _She thought dismally.

At the window she placed her hand on the pain of glass. It was cold. She looked out over the vast grounds. The trees were overgrown, old and twisted. Dead roses climbed up the wall that surrounded it. Spikes of iron lined the top, and thorns threatened anyone who dared to near the wall.

It looked as her heart felt. Dead and old and scarred. But a small part of her saw something else in the hardened land before her. _Mystery…_ A small smile of her old self came upon her face and she laughed silently.

"Miss. Are you ready?" The maid had returned. Hermione took a side long glance at herself in the mirror and nodded. _Why should I care anyway?_ She followed the maid down the staircase and into the dinning room.

The woman sat at the end of a long table. Her pale blond hair was swept back into and intricate knot. Her clothes were dark and flowing and a dark green snake charm rested on her throat. She waved the maid away and motioned to the chair beside her.

"Sit." She murmured, her voice soft and cold. A frozen petal—with the perfection and beauty of a statue. Set in the cold mortar of everyday life and the choices made.

Hermione sat in the chair. Its high back was uncomfortable and prevented her from assuming her usual slouch. She sat stiffly and wished this wasn't so awkward. The woman looked her up and down. Her cold gray eyes glinted with hidden mischief and a smile, that could bring pain, came across her lips.

"You attend Hogwarts." It was neither a question nor a statement. Hermione sat silently. She watched as a slender hand reached out and tapped, with a dark green nail, the ring Hermione wore on her right hand.

"You don't know what this is, do you?" The cold satisfaction in the voice made Hermione cringe. _What am I getting myself into?_ She thought. But she also heard the challenge the woman had slyly incorporated. _And I am not going to let her get the better of me._

"My father gave it to me. He said it would bring me luck." _And I should have given it straight back to him. He's the one who needed luck, he's the one who's dead._ She twisted the ring he had given her before she'd started school last year. It was silver, the band engraved with what she had assumed was old Celtic symbols.

The woman leaned back. "That was your great great grandmothers ring. It's a crest, really. And that ring is what brings you here now." She rolled her nails over the table top. The sound echoed eerily through the vast room.

Hermione stared hard at the woman. _Is she trying to intimidate me? I'm a wizard. I don't have to take this._ "And where exactly," she whispered calmly. "Is here?"

The woman stood. Motioning with a small flick of her hand for Hermione to follow her. She strode from the room, her dress billowing out. _Like a dark goddess._ Hermione had seen pictures of them in muggle magazines and such.

"A long time ago, there was a great family, the Maurus family, they were quite feared. The families heritage could be traced back all the way to the beginning of the _Shawran Age_."

"The Shawran Age?" Hermione interrupted earning a cool glare from the woman.

She nodded. "Yes. The age of reason and dawning. It is the term we have come to associate with the power coming up. Human power, the first great families."

"You used past tense."

"My, my, you really have no manners, do you? No matter, that will be changed."

Angry now Hermione stiffened. "Well I can't say much about your own." She replied haughtily.

The woman didn't even bother to reply and instead moved further down the hall to stop beside a hanging portrait. Her hands clasped lightly together. "This is your great great grandmother. Hermione Maurus."

Hermione gazed at the portrait of her so called great great grandmother, _who's name I share._ The woman had long brown hair that flowed just like hers. Her face was the same as well,_ except for the eyes…large, gray, and cunning. _

"I don't understand. The family name would still be Maurus, would it not? However, my name is Granger."

The woman nodded. "Yes, that would seem to be so, wouldn't it. But then again, things, you should know, are not always what they seem." Her gaze was deep and it scared Hermione. _She is dead serious. Does she know about me?_

"The family was never popular, mostly due to the male line. They were never known for being discreet, or sly, or even intelligent. It was the woman of the family who had kept the line strong. But men, well, some of them…ruin even the most carefully constructed plans." She moved on down the hallway.

"It became too dangerous to keep the name Maurus, and soon, the family changed their name, in hopes for a new start. That name, is one you bear, yet unknowingly. And it is more dangerous today, than ever before. But I am getting ahead of myself."

Hermione looked back at the portrait as they walked down the hallway and could swear she saw it move.

"To keep the family strong, they formed the _Morana_, it is still our bond today, which you will learn your part in. Now, I have told you about your great great grandmother Hermione Maurus. You share her name, given to you by your father, your mother, well, we'll discuss that later. They came from the second division of the Maurus family. Taking upon the name Granevere, later changed to Granger."

"And the others, who are they?"

Smiling the woman's eyes shined the same ruthlessness that Hermione's fathers' had sometimes shown. "The family never did have much in the way of imagination. It was one thing they lacked. Though, they lacked nothing else, spirit, will, cunning, ruthless…evil.

I too share your great great grandmother's name but the difference between you and me is that I come from the first division, whilst you come from the second. But we are one, we are the same, we come from the great family of Maurus and are all part of the Morana.

I am Hermione Malfoy. And you are my first cousin. Although the family tree is a bit confusing here and there, it is true, so wipe that look of disbelief from your face.

I know you have grown up with the belief that you are a mudblood, but you are a pureblood—in a sense, for the Morana no longer defines Pureblood like the rest of the wizarding world.. As my little brother was most annoyed to find out, along with your being family.

And with the death of your parents, the Morana has decided to merge the two halves of the family back together. So I guess that this is welcome, to the Malfoy mansion."

* * *

Ron grumbled as his owl returned for the eighth time that day. _What's got Harry so bugged out about anyways? _He thought. Retrieving the letter from Pig's foot.

"Harry. Pig's back." Ron yelled out the window. He watched as Harry scrambled back in.

"What'd she say?" Ron shook his head.

"Sorry Harry, Pig can't find her."

Harry's frown deepened. _This is not good._ Owls could always find the person who they sought. Hadn't Hedwig always found Sirius whenever Harry had needed to send him a letter? _Maybe Pig just isn't very good at delivering post._ Harry thought scornfully. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Ron picked up the small own and held him to his chest.

"I'm sure it's not Pigs fault Harry. Maybe Hermione is just…away or something."

Harry turned on Ron. "And what if she just went off and got herself killed, what do you think about that Ron? Wouldn't that just be brilliant? Or maybe she's off on a little excursion she didn't tell us about, wouldn't that just be bloody awesome?" Turing Harry stormed out of the house.

"Blimey." Ron ran his hand through his hair and put Pig down. _What's going on?_

Harry was steaming. _They aren't true. They aren't true._ But he was having a hard time convincing himself of this now._ Even if they were true…_

"I am not going to let them be true." Harry mumbled. Turning around suddenly he marched back into the Weasley's home.

"Ron." He said harshly.

Ron looked up, surprised. "Uh, yea Harry."

"We're going on a little trip." With that Harry left the room planning on informing the twins of his plan.

Left alone in the kitchen, Ron rubbed a hand over his brow. "Mum's gonna kill me."


End file.
